


"I will be sad...if you are mad"

by Icylightning



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Happy Ending, Len is mad at Barry, M/M, Pick-Up Lines, sick barry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 17:55:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10313816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylightning/pseuds/Icylightning
Summary: After having an argument with Len, Barry tries to ask his forgiveness by using pick up lines.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JoeNeal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoeNeal/gifts).



> Hi!! I am back!! Hope that's ok!! First af all I will make it clear that I don't own any of pick up lines!! I was surfing in Google and found them...got this crazy idea of using them in my fic!!! So I hope you guys don't mind!!  
> Sorry for any mistakes!!!  
> Enjoy :-)))

"Len"

"No!"

"Len please!"

"I said No Barry!"

"You are being unreasonable Len"

"Am I?"

Barry nodded.

"So be it! You are not leaving this apartment without my permission" Len took a step towards Barry.

Barry took a few steps back "You know...this is literally kidnapping"

"I would say "protecting" is more suitable word in this situation.

Barry scoffed "Len this is not protecting. You are behaving like a possessive boyfriend"

"A possessive boyfriend who wants to protect!"

Barry sighed in frustration. There was no way he was gonna win this with Len "There's a robbery going on Len! I have to stop it and save people"

Len folded his arms "Last time I checked there is a thing called CCPD in Central City. Give them a chance Scarlet"

"For real?"

"You are not leaving. Not until you get checked by Dr Snow" Len felt a headache forming. He was getting tired of useless argument. 

"I feel fine! It's just a stupid cold. There's no need to make a issue out of it" Barry sniffed a little "I am leaving! You can't keep me in here" he argued back.

"Barry...you were running a high temperature not few hours ago. Not to forget you dramatically fell in my arms when you coudn't even stand on your two legs. You are sick!"

"I am not! I don't get sick. "Aachoo!!" Barry covered his face with his hands then wiped his nose with his long sleeve T-shirt.

Len watched him amused "And what would you call that?"

"Ah...ah...Allergies! I have allergies! There's something in your apartment that's making me sneeze" Barry searched for something in the hall to put blame on but found nothing.

"Nice try! Look just rest for a day..

"No Len! I have to go! You will never understand what's it like to save a life" As soon words left Barry's mouth he felt his heart dropped to his stomach. He saw the hurt look on Len's face. Barry immensely felt guilty but he knew it was too late to take back his words.

Len was hurt. How could Barry say such a thing after all they have been through. All he wanted was him to rest for a day and prevent him from passing out while playing flash. Len just stared at Barry. After few seconds Barry's phone vibrated. He picked up and saw a message from Cisco. It read: Situation under control! No need to come!

Barry quietly pocketed his phone "So...you were right ...maybe I should rest"

Len was no fool. He knew what was going on "Robbery's been handled...isn't it?!

Barry gave him a sheepish smile "Kinda! Look..Aachoo!! He sneezed.

Len glared at him and turned around heading towards the kitchen. 

Barry rubbed his stuffed nose. He slowly walked towards the couch. Picking up a cushion he decided to lay down for some time. Barry screwed up this time. Len was definitely mad at him. 

It was early in the morning when Barry started to feel cold. He started sneezing with a running nose. After laying for twenty minutes his stomach felt uneasy and he had to rush to the bathroom. Barry puked his guts out. That's when Len woke up. He came inside "Are you alright Scarlet?"

"I am fine..maybe I eat wrong last night" 

Len reached out and placed his back fingers to Barry's forehead "You are burning Barry. I am calling Caitlin"

"No Don't!There is no need to disturb her. She will make me take tons of test. I really don't wanna go anywhere" Barry shivered a little and then he felt his energy say Bye Bye to him as he promptly fell into Len's arms.

"Barry...you are sick!"

"Please Len! I will sleep it out. If it becomes worse I promise we will call her" Barry said still holding on to Len for support. 

Len sighed "Alright.. but you have to rest...only rest!"  
Barry nodded and Len helped him to their bed. He then laid Barry down and covered him with soft blanket. Len went to kitchen and bought a wet towel and placed it on Barry's burning forehead. Barry smiled at him. His closed his eyes, sleep claiming him instantly.

After two hours Barry felt little better. His fever was down but still had a running nose. Moments later Barry got a message from Cisco about a robbery which needed flash help. That's how the whole argument had started with Len.

Now laying on couch Barry felt very guilty about what he said to Len. He felt bad arguing with him knowing that Len was only worried for him. Barry mentally cursed himself. He should have listened to him. He should say sorry...maybe cook for him...maybe buy something for him..maybe..

"Drink!" Len ordered in his cold voice.

Barry was bought back from his thoughts when he heard Len's voice. He opened his eyes and saw Len standing with a bowl of soup.

"Thank you Len" He took the bowl "Listen Len..I am so..  
Len didn't let Barry finish his sentence. He went across the hall took out a book from the shelf and sat on a chair. 

Barry took a deep breath. It was always difficult to talk to Len when he was angry. He would completely shut himself down and sulk for hours.This time though it was due to him. He was the cause for this pain. Barry sneezed again. He silently drank the soup "Hmm...it's delicious Len!"

Barry got no response. He never liked when they fought. It was hurting both of them. He had to find a way to make Len smile. Barry thought for a while and smirked. He was not gonna give up. It was his fault so he was gonna fix this. He slowly got up from the couch. Shivering a little he walked towards Len "AAWWW!!! My eyes!! He said loud enough to draw attention.  
"What happened to your eyes?"  
"You are looking so sexy..I can't keep my eyes off you"

Len stared at Barry for a moment and went back to reading. Barry then ran his tongue on his lips making Mmm sound "Lenny...babe..I can't taste my lips..could you do it for me?" This time Barry definitely saw a smirk forming on his face but Len continued his silent treatment. 

Barry came a bit closer and strarted running his fingers on Len's short hair "You must be peanut butter because you are making my legs feel like jelly"  
"Your legs feel like jelly because you are sick Scarlet" Len said deadpanned

Barry giggled and thought about his next move. He slowly sat on his lap. Bringing his lips close to Len's ear Barry moaned "You make me feel like candy Apple..red and horny" Len shivered at the touch but didn't utter a word. Barry felt bold and his hand came to unbutton Len's shirt. Len caught his hand "Stop!You need to rest Barry"  
As if on clue Barry sneezed. Len looked at him annoyed "I am fine...I need you Len. I want you to make me moan your name...make me gasp with pleasure. Move your lips harder and faster against mine. I want...I want you to make me beg for more. Need to feel your breath on my skin...bite me and claim me yours forever Len" when Barry was finished he was breathless. 

Len thought he had lost it there itself. Even when Barry was not feeling well he was well capable of turning Len into a mess. But now was not the time. Len growled and swiftly picked Barry into his arms. Barry felt lightheaded at sudden moment so he hid his face under Len's neck. 

Len carried him to their bedroom and gently laid Barry on the bed. He saw Barry was shivering so Len bought an extra sweater from the cupboard and handed it to Barry "Wear this before you freeze. No more talking. Sleep! I mean it Barry or else I am calling Dr Snow right now" Len used his no nonsense tone Barry was very familiar with. 

Barry quietly put on his sweater. It felt so warm and good. He smiled at Len and tried one last time "I lost my teddy bear...will you sleep with me" giving his trademark puppy face.

This time Len laughed. How could anyone be angry with that face. He came forward and kissed Barry "What do you do to me Scarlet?"

"I am so sorry Len for hurting you.I didn't mean a word I said earlier. I am such an ( sneezes)..idiot"

"That you are!"

Barry nodded and continued "I hate when you are mad. It makes me sad"  
Len ran his fingers through Barry's hair "I am not mad Red! I don't want you to get hurt. It's okay to take a break sometimes when you are not feeling well"

Barry pulled Len for a kiss "Yeah! You are right"

"Always! You know...I think you are suffering from a lack of Vitamin ME!"

Barry's eyes widened.

"Or....may be we could flip a coin.. Heads I am yours ..Tails you are mine!"

Barry laughed out loud. 

"I know how to use Google Scarlet!" Len laughed with him and climbed beside Barry and they curled up together.  
"Who knew Captain Cold likes to surf on net!" Barry giggled.  
"Sleep Barry!" Len said not finding it funny anymore.  
"I love you Lenny!"  
"Love you too Scarlet!"

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it or it's just silly??? Please let me know!!! C YA :-)))


End file.
